


Begin Again

by daydreamdump



Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Architect!Sehun, Baker!Jeonghan, Crybaby!Sehun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamdump/pseuds/daydreamdump
Summary: The house is nearly done but Sehun still haven't ask Jeonghan to move in with him.





	Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #: 54  
> Prompt: Established relationship au wherein Sehun thinks he has the most perfect boyfriend and he's panicking on how to ask Jeonghan to move in with him  
> Maximum Rating: Explicit (R18, imagery suited for adults)

“I can’t believe that this house is near finishing but you’re nowhere near asking my brother into moving in with you. You can’t possibly waste your hard-earned money when he slams down your proposal, can you, hyung?”

The stoic-faced architect runs his eyes through the room they are currently in. The master’s bedroom to be exact. The room where he and his boyfriend will be rooming in, that is if he even agrees to move in with him. 

“Well, I wanted to ask him, so many times now but I can’t shake off that he doesn’t like the idea of living with me?” Just thinking that his boyfriend of two years would right out reject this house and all the work he’s been putting into it would go to waste just literally and figuratively makes him tongue-tied.

“Well, for an architect who has a profile like you, I’m sure he’d be more than open to the prospect of living-in.” Wonwoo, his boyfriend’s younger brother and his junior in their firm is trying to outsmart him again. “Damn, if you hadn’t liked him in the first place, I would go for you. For credit card purposes, of course.” The little shit always finds the best opportunities to trample more on his misery.

“You just said he can possibly reject me a while ago, what are you trying to say?” 

“Well, what I’m trying to say is that you are being difficult. Yeah, your plan is perfect! This house is perfect! but what you actually need is the actual Yes from my brother. What are you even trying to achieve with this. So confident with building a house where you two can hypothetically live in but not even having the balls to try asking him about it? Then what?”

Damn. Wonwoo is being the supreme smartass now. He can’t let this conversation go on. It’ll hurt his seniority as an architect and as a hyung. Big problem is he can’t think of a comeback because Wonwoo is right. He is being difficult on himself and on this relationship. Sehun and Jeonghan have been dating for two years now for fuck’s sake. Can’t he even have the confidence that this relationship is enough of a reason for them to live together?

Planning the concept for the house was easy. Simple. He wanted a home that screams Jeonghan in it. Everything about the house was for Jeonghan. That is why he decided that it should stand infront of his lover’s cafe-bakery. Well, to be exact,it is across. Besides that point, it was created for Jeonghan’s convenience. He wouldn’t get tired running to and fro his house approximately 30 minutes away. He tries to highlight that reason, but he’s been really really wanting to finally make his fantasies come to life.

Jeonghan turning around from the kitchen counter wearing a cute pink apron. As Sehun approaches he will sprint towards him and hug him while saying “Welcome home, love.”

Even Wonwoo fake-vomits when he heard this. He really is a sap when it comes to his boyfriend.

Seeing that work for today had finished, Sehun decided that he should visit his lover. He left using the back door of the house then drove all the away to the front road of the bakery. Jeonghan had never been conspicuous about the building across of them. He never asked questions about its owners or even if his architect boyfriend knew something about it.

Maybe he wasn’t really interested about the house. Sehun stepped on the break as he arrived in front of the bakery and laughs at himself. There he goes again being the crazy little shit he is. He’s been so confident working his ass through multi-millionaires, presenting his sketches and ideas for their building plans. In their firm, he’s one of the best.

Just, when it comes to his boyfriend, his exquisite peace of a boyfriend, he gets all the butterflies he can get in his stomach.

He goes inside the café-bakery and sees his boyfriend cleaning one of the tables. It’s ten minutes pass their closing time. His boyfriend smiles at him when he notices his visitor. “Hi babe!” he stops cleaning and wipes his hands on his apron excitedly. 

Sehun smiles and hugs him from behind. He can hear the employees snickering behind them but he didn’t mind. “Can I stay at your house tonight?” he asks. Dating for two years, Sehun had been comfortable in asking this question.

“Sure, just let me lock up on here, Okay?”

“Hm. Sure” but he sure is not letting Jeonghan go with how he’s clinging onto him and breathes his personal space.

“Stop smelling my hair please” the older tries to turn around and loosen Sehun’s arms around him. 

“Fuck, you smell so nice though, like strawberries. Hurry up and let’s go home?” Sehun almost growls when he say that. Jeonghan notices but he laughs it off. His baby has always been the eager type.

Ater checking on the shop, Jeonghan then proceeds to say goodbye to his employees. Locking his hands with his boyfriend even when locking the shop. 

They were about to go inside the car is when Jeonghan asks. “Sehun-ah, do you know the people who are in charge of that house?” as he points to the house that Sehun was secretly working on.

Sehun freezes. but he answers smoothly with a lie, “Yeah, the architect works for our firm, Why?”  
“Nothing, just a passing thought” then the older gets inside the car. Sehun’s heartbeat hastens up.  
He just lied about the house. Their house.

The drive to Jeonghan’s unit took a little more than five minutes as it is already past 11 pm. They head out of the car not talking to each other. It’s when they are already inside that Jeonghan talks again. “Babe, do you want dinner or should I just serve you the bread from the bakery?”

Sehun looks at Jeonghan. No, he stared at him for seconds. He looks like he want to say something but is hesitant to say so. Instead, he adds an awkward “No, I am not hungry, just can you come here please? I want you near me.”

The older of the two sighs but approaches the younger. Sehun turns his back on him seeing now that Jeonghan is approaching him. Jeonghan has always been the one to know if something is bothering Sehun. He climbs on Sehun’s lap and puts his arms on his broad shoulder. “Let’s talk, yeah?”

This time Sehun nods and says “Go on” while holding the back of Jeonghan’s neck. Jeonghan continues “I think I like how the house near my bakery turned out. I was practically forced to see how it developed. Now, I feel like a father towards it.”

“You like that house?” Sehun almost screams with evident shock on his face.

“Yes, do I even make sense? I feel this certain connection with it.” his boyfriend answers giddily.

Sehun felt a sudden surge of confidence and excitement build up inside him. Jeonghan likes the house. He’s showing interest towards it afterall. Sehun’s hard work for the past year may not be going to waste. He is so relieved that he feels like he can tell Jeonghan the truth now and ask the important question after. When suddenly there is a hand on his face. Holding to it so gently like he’ll fall apart if he squeezes it a little with his hands.

“Why are you crying love?” with the worry on his face, Jeonghan looks like he’s going to cry too.  
Sehun had been so relieved than he didn’t noticed his tears running down from his eyes.

“Sehunie?” the older tries again. He wipes the tears, too.  
“Can you answer me please, you’re making me worry now.”

“Han, I’m.. just.. so relieved”

“About what?”

“Well, you just said you like the house I’ve been working on for the past year.” More tears run down Sehun’s face. He never saw his boyfriend cry like this before. He looks absolutely relieved about something but he can’t tell what it is.

“You were the one who designed it?” he asks. Sehun nods.

“You didn’t tell me that when I asked earlier”

“I was just afraid that you wouldn’t like my work.”

“Why would I think that? It is beautiful. Simple but very elegant. I like to call it home-y and dreamy when me and my employees talk about it. You did great, love”

“Do you want to know, who the owners are?”

“Of course, I’ll probably see them everyday so I should greet them when they..”

“It’s us”

Jeonghan is shocked but he still answers with a breathy “Huh?”.

“We own it, that is.. if you agree to move in with me.” Sehun’s nerves are getting into him again so he tries to support his offer. “Hyung, if you agree to live with me.. there.. y-you won’t need to travel from your home to work.”

“You planned this out without asking me?” Jeonghan raises his right eyebrow. Sehun thinks he’s going to faint. Is he going to fail now?

“I asked you back then, you know.. I asked you if you wanted to live with me but your vague answer made me freak out so I thought I that I should just go on with my plan. I know I sound like I’m making reasons! but I just really wanted to live with you so I started planning without you knowing.”

Jeonghan looks a little bit annoyed. He let’s go of Sehun but is still sitting on his lap.. Sehun feels more insecure now more than ever but he feels like he needs to do something because he can’t let Jeonghan feel that his opinions are unimportant to him. He tries to appease his mistake by hugging his older boyfriend. Jeonghan doesn’t push him away which is a good sign but he doesn’t hug him back either.

“Love, are you mad at me?” Sehun pouts. 

He likes to think that he doesn’t aegyo his way with people. It’s just desperate times call for desperate measures. That is what he is now. Desperate.

Jeonghan decides to play with Sehun abit. He’s been thinking of a way on how to prove Sehun that he is also head over heels for the tall architect. Even if he were to go back two years ago, Jeonghan was the first one to make a move. He bribed his own brother in giving the number of his colleague who visited their bakery as a location for consultation meeting. Wonwoo had laughed at him then saying.. “That dumb hyung tells me he wants your number, too. I actually gave it two days ago but I see that he didn’t call you yet?” 

Even after two years, he can see that Sehun is still very much in love with him. He is, too but that doesn’t seem to cross Sehun’s mind. So he has to do something now.

 

“Who wouldn’t get mad? You practically planned something without me, does that even make sense? You say you love me, but you don’t trust me with this kinds of things?”

Sehun looks so close to crying his eyes out again. Being the baby he is. He hugs Jeonghan tightly, even more so than a while ago. 

“No hyung I trust you so much..”

“So, what do you think I should do now?” Jeonghan pushes him a bit to make eye contact but Sehun is already crying again which shocks Jeonghan. He drops his hands to his side because Sehun is surging forward to hug him again.

The younger buries his face on Jeonghan’s neck and cry-mumbles. “You can get mad, but you can’t leave me.” 

Jeonghan hugs back now and decides to drop the act. As much as he want to playfully punish Sehun for being wreckless. This method is not going to work. He can’t let Sehun’s insecurities grow further.

“Who said that I even thought of leaving you?”

“Well! you’re pushing me away!” Sehun whines.

Jeonghan laughs. “Okay sorry, come here you big baby”

“Were you playing with me?” Sehun faces him.

“A bit. A little payback before I act as the mature one and forgive you for this big secret you’ve been hiding from me?”

“So am I forgiven?”

“Well, the truth is,I actually wanted to be the one asking you to move in with me. I’ve been saving up so I could find a nice unit for us but I had no idea you were upping things up. Forgot you were this rich ass architect behind that baby attitude of yours”

“I am not a baby.” He straightens up to prove his point. “I was just worried that you didn’t like the idea of living with me.”

“Why not? when I’m so in love with you?”Jeonghan says it without hesitation that Sehun feels so embarassed and giddy at the same time. How could he even think that Jeonghan will reject him when they are this in love with each other.

“You have to always remember that I am in love with you too Sehun-ah. So don’t assume things unless you ask me properly, okay?” he likes pinching Sehun’s face so he does just that. Sehun has been gaining weight with how his boyfriend is much of a good cook as he is a good baker. 

“Yes, hyung.” Sehun tries being cheeky but realizes it’s a wrong move when Jeonghan moves to stand from their position. He immediately stops the older from doing so, and hold their faces so close with each other. “I love you so much Jeonghan, move in with me?” then he eye-smiles like he knows he tugs his boyfriend’s heartstrings.

“Okay.” he smiles back. In this relatioship, Jeonghan is the impatient one when he closes the distance between them and kisses his boyfriend so hard it’s like they’re molding as one. They hold on to each other for God knows how long because they both know this is going to be the start of a new phase in their relationship. Might as well seal the previous chapter with a kiss. 

When they stop to breathe. Jeonghan adds not a question but a statement, “I’m in-charge of the interiors, right?”

 

 

Bonus;

“Babe, I think we should change the color of the kitchen. It’s too white. I want touch of greens so I could feel relaxed.” Jeonghan says as he hugs Sehun sideways around his waist.

“Sure, I think that’s a great idea. Maybe we could add touch of greens in the living room, too.” 

A man from behind slams a blue print on the dining area.“The hell hyung?! That’s what I suggested to you when you were consulting me for the designs and you said you didn’t like greens inside the kitchen!?” his boyfriend’s younger brother looks betrayed.

“Well, I changed my mind. I think Jeonghan’s suggestion would be perfect.” he disgustingly tries to rub more salt on his brother-in-law’s wounded ego as he kisses Jeonghan’s head.

“Fuck, whatever. Do what you want.” and with that Wonwoo goes away.

“Aren’t you being a little harsh to my little brother.” They are facing each other now still hugging, faces super close.

“If you knew what I had to go through with him during the past year of working on this house. You’ll understand.”

Jeonghan frowns. “but you’ll be working on this with me now. Right?” Sehun sensed Jeonghan’s sensitivity to his statement so he tries to end this with a good note.

“Yeah, and we’ll be working together on more things from now on but you know what would I want to improve on now?”

“Huh? what?” Jeonghan sounds completely confused.

“Kitchen sex skills.” Sehun whispers to left ear, all the while pushing him towards the kitchen counter.

 

——/END/ forgive me T.T

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry prompter if I haven't fully followed your prompt instructions but I'm still hoping you like this. I still can't smut yet but I'm going to work on it. Hahahaha. I didn't want to destroy this further by adding a forced smut so.. T.T I hope to improve more on my writing so I welcome constructive criticisms but it's my first time joining a fic fest so please be kind to me. uwu. To everyone who reads this, Thank you very much. I hope to hear from you guys.


End file.
